Angry luigi and Scooby doo return to zombie island
by Mario bros fan4ever
Summary: when the mystery inc gets an invitation to moonstar island they accept and bring cherry and the others for the ride so they can finish the mystery
1. prologue

Alem tuber. and. i. got on a bus heading into a ferry as the two of us was playing. mario kart 8 deluxe hey angry luigi said we're he as alem tuber wearing a michel jordan shirt looked up angry luigi beat him in the race .ha i won he said and got his things as the duo left the bus onto the ferry . alem tuber punched angry luigi in the face and said you know what you did .aright sorry said angry luigi .as some teens arrived on the ferry it was mystey inc with Cherry Attuics Lionel Mo and patch too. who are you alem tuber said . that's Cherry Attuics Lionel Mo and patch explained daphne their hounrary members of mystey inc . what does that mean asked alem tuber it means you should get a dictonary for christmas bro angry luigi said . owch solid burn said lionel as alem. tuber chased angry luigi around the ferry. as the ride went on attiucs said don't those trees look familar .they do replied velma you mean the ones from zombie island angry luigi said . yep everyone but the cowards said


	2. arriving at the island

as the gang arrvied at moonstar island angry luigi put on a mystey outfit on and spoke hey that house looks familiar said angry luigi while shaggy and scooby far away .Let's split up gang me and mo will go will fred and the girls.attcuis and patch will go outside .angry luigi you Cherry and alem tuber will go with the clowns said lionel . great said cherry i'm stuck with idiots Alem tuber transformed super sayian scaring everyone as he said who are you calling idiot he said. umm angry luigi she stammed . alem tuber went to his base form good . sorry she told angry luigi . its okay he said most people call me an idiot as the the three groups left. nothing here patch told attuics as two hands grabbed them . When can you two stop eating cherry asked . never said the two as angry luigi took a blueberry muffin and ate it . meanwhile so what was that promise Mo asked Velma .to stop solving mysteries she said sadly .thats a bummer said mo . meanwhile cherry and the others changed for a massage .We never had a massage before said alem tuber . well said shaggy first time for everything . yeah said scooby as five zombies came in the room cherry heard moaning and saw the zombies and screaming as angry luigi turned green and made two clones to fight the zombies as he grabbed alem tuber and left the room with shaggy and scooby.meanwhile fred was sad . still sad about the van. lionel asked yep said fred .as fred reached for the door shaggy and scooby bumped into him as cherry screamed zombies whats going on asked the owner . as alem told angry luigi put me down okay he said and dropped him down as alem told him really . meanwhile who are you people said attuics we're your worst nightmare they stated. as the duo got scared.** who are these people .are there really zombies in the house will scooby and thr gang solve this mystery find out next time.**

**check out my story on wattpad**


	3. 3

attuics and patch looked up and saw three cat creatures welcome back said one of them as attcius and patch got scared attcius tried to break free its no use i drained both your powers now rest here while we take care of business simone said as the cats walked off perfect said patch . yeah i know said attiucs we can't even warned the others not that said patch as he kicked butter out of attuics's pocket and caught it with his tail and used it to free himself then freed attuics thanks attuics said no problem now let's warn the others patch said as they ran .meanwhile lets hide out here and only come out for a snack as they hit a button and fell threw a trap door cherry al and alem went in the kitchen and saw the hole alem jumped in al went in and cherry followed . all of them landed in underground . cherry jumped into al's arms when she saw a cat statue shaggy and scooby was confused wait said shaggy this is a different island really alem said they only changed the named with one letter. as he said this a zombie appered and the group ran .


	4. finding zombies

the group was running until they bumped into attuics and patch guys asked attuics hey. said cherry. like guys shaggy said what they asked we're surrounded scooby scream as he jumped into shaggy's arms as 14 zombies came.al made 2 clones to take out the fat zombie one of them grabbed cherry and lifted her to eat her but she kicked his head off 5 zombies jumped on attuics but alem attacked the zombies why couldn't you fight them asked cherry . the cat creatues drained our powers said patch shaggy and scooby was gone as more zombies came . cherry grabbed a shovel and hit 3 of them alem shot a blast at 10 of them attucis grabbed a rock and threw it at one as it looked at him run said patch as they ran al was behind a rock what are you doing asked attuics mad looking for a good power up as al saw an ice flower stay here.said al . cherry he said i have an idea what she asked as alem was fighting the zombies alem duck as al and cherry fired an ice blast to freeze the zombies. meanwhile shaggy and scooby arrived at the house we gotta get out of here said shaggy zombies are coming zombies asked lionel . thats it said mo bring mystey inc or you too are history . ok said shaggy as they ripped the books ok said velma secure the permeter fred . i know what time it is its trapping time as the gang set up the the others came in the garden we have to the roof said al. why asked alem because freds building a trap said cherry as zombies walked to the door and knocked on it here they come said shaggy just where we want them said mo .meanwhile the others made it to the top as a cat creature apperaed i never saw that one before patch said as al tried to shoot an ice ball but al's ice form ran out as alem punched the cat creature and flew above it to dodge it's claw . meanwhile the zombies fell for the trap and got trapped aright said lionel as a fire was started water came and put it out . meanwhile cherry removed three planks and threw them at the cat creature them alem kicked him al grabbed an cape feather and turned into cape al go all of you as everyone was gone cape al shot a thunder ball at him then hit him with a spin jump but he grabbed the cape and punch al sending him to normal meanwhil e the zombies melted them and the gang esposed the movie guy which made him cry . you know we saw the cat creatures said attuics and patch really said fred . the same ones asked daphne . yep said patch . and we saw real zombies in a cave said alem . al and I froze them said cherry. we could do the movie mo said to the movie guy really he asked yep said shaggy what is so hard about making a movie me and scooby pratice every day .its true said scooby mean while the cat creature walked to al .as he revealed a ommitrix and he when rath let me tell you something cat said rath . rath is going to be the last cat standing as the cats fought rath was winning and was about to finish him off until al was sent to normal as he squezzed lemon in his eyes and ran.


	5. 5

the cat jumped in front of al with fuious eyes ok. said al hard to beat eh as he grabbed a fire flower and turned fire al and shot 10 fireballs at him they all missed as he jumped over them al hit him with a fire uppercut then slammed him down but he landed on his feet al tried to hit him but the cat creature slash him and punched him through the roof to a bed as al slowly got up . a blast sent the cat flying away. it was alem thanks bro said al . no problem i know you are holding back right said alem yep said al hey said a young voice can i come out now .meanwhile shaggy and scooby were getting ready . ready said lionel ready sais shaggy .al came cut he said. what is the problem . this said al as he held scrappy you people left him in the deressrt to die what did i tell you . flashback starts hey you two said al if you ever abandon scrappy your toast got that yes sir said shaggy . good said al. shaggy and scooby ran i will kill you said al as cherry and mo held him back but al made 2 clones chase them attuics and patch got them .alem a little help said al. nope i will sit this one as fred saw what happened scrappy he said what are you doing here . al found me in the garbage and took me in said scrappy action the director said and alem punched him everyone laughed . ouch said lionel. he did say action said cherry . later while the gang is doing the movie lets deal with the cat creatures i fought one said al what said lionel. yep said patch its true we saw freds trap last night and had to go on the roof then we saw a cat creature . ok guys lets spilt up al and scrappy will go to the cave alem and cherry will go though the .as attuics was interputed by velmas scream cats she said as one cat came oh no said cherry as more cats came and hissed its fighting time said attuics wait said mo what about your powers oh yeah said patch as the cats came daphne threw one of her seven cats tried to attack alem he used a shock wave to send them away cherry used a spell to use grass to tie some cats up al went for rath but got slapback for some reason as attuics looked at him where did you get that from he asked uh i saved ben and he gave me this in return . slapback said. and made a clone as they fought come cats one cat was dragging mo but lionel grabbed her hand some cats dragged alem but he went super sayian and kicked them away al turned back to normal . the cat creatures arrived they were new . turn into heatblast said alem cant said al ommitrix needs to recharge as alem punched a cat creature in the face cherry walked back a little we are so dead she cried as al grabbed a boomerang flower and hit all of them with one shot run said scooby . where said scrappy to the ferry as scooby picked up scrappy just like old times scrappy said let me at em . as they arrived only to see it on fire the mystery machine turbo was on it not again said fred as he jumped to save it al saw the cat creatures alem kicked one of them al hammered one of them and both brothers grabbed the 3rd cat creature and gave her a double chokeslam aa fred came out inside everyone .as al jumped in the back so he said got anything to eat really said velma hey he said i am only 12 i have not eaten in 30 hours ouch said patch. so said scrappy as fred drove on im sorry about what happended i just got upset when you guys left me well said lioniel as he was about to speak he a black cat opened the top and al dragged him in and punched him then alem slingshotted him out the door payback said al.as they saw the other cats al went upgrade and drove to the stunt area and did it great and turned back to normal and high fived alem awsome they said as the cat creatures came yikes said cherry.


	6. 5 (11-29 19:49:19)

let me at em said scrappy as everyone looked back the cat creatures were back quick in the house attuics said as the cats chased them in the house for a while until shaggy scooby and. scrappy went into the. kitchen hey said attucis my strength is back as he said patch jumped on him getting him out of the way as the black cat was back look out said cherry as she hid somewhere. meanwhile shaggy and the dogs. threw the 3 cats out and fred hit a black cat with a door as al shugged and the. gang went in. the hiding place from before well well as a female voice it was simone . i will teach you to mess with. my friends said scrappy. as scooby grabbed him and ran shaggy followed alem turned mystic alem and punched lena the kicked simone the other cats came as attuics and patch fought them meanwhile shaggy and the dogs ran into jaques zoniks said shaggy and ran with the dogs get back here said jaques let me at him said scrappy as drell out of nowhere grabbed the cats tail and threw him in the water thanks said scooby no problem he said .simone sracthed alem and lena kicked him down and was about to. attack again but al shot a fireball at her and shot more fireballs but simone and lena moved out of the way as patch kicked lena and alem punched simone them attuics lifted the fake cats and removed thier masks fakes he said. then drell came with jaquces and threw him to simone and lena then al transformed into way big then crushed all of them into a ball and threw them away and turned to normal glad thats. over with said lionel yeah said mo yay said drell where have you been said cherry uh busy he said someone came through a. portal al tip toed away . it was asmuth with ben where is the boy alem was confused uh patch said he ran off using xlr8 get him said ben as xlr8 was running alem tuber saw him and shot a ki blast xlr8 went to al as he grabbed a. drill and said you will never take me alive and went underground and arrived in new orleans drwell was starring at him al shot him with a thunder blast then flew off then cherry kicked him down to the floor . asmuth came give it . i never stole bens ommitrix gwen and i set a prank on you said al . liar said ben .al showed a tracking device it was true . but why did you run said alem hey said al 20 bucks is 20 bucks . lets just go home said alem.hey said lionel wanna come over to our house . sure why not said al and alem . the group said goodbye to mystery inc plus scrappy scooby dooby. doo said scooby. and scrappy dappy doo too said scrappy. wow said al i will miss scrappy he said come on said cherry were here wow said alem nice place as al just looked down at a mirror whats wrong said mo .i am usally an outcast so no one notices me said al .we wanna be your friends said attuics really said al yep ssid cherry well thay was a good adventure said alem when is our next one patince said lionel time will tell .well see ya said cherry . the end


End file.
